Speaking In Unison
by jayjoan
Summary: AU, Oneshot. Temari felt like screaming. He always claimed her to be trouble, when it was his fault this time!


**Happy Birthday Shikamaru! Even though this isn't birthday-related or themed XP**

Temari shut the door of her locker after unloading her homemade lunch and geometry review book for later inside. Once closed, her view of the hallway expanded incredibly. A few yards away she could spot Shikamaru Nara with his hands in his pockets and making his slouchy way towards her. So, instead of heading off to her next class, she stood where she was, awaiting him so that they could have a conversation before fitting to their schedules and separating again.

The dark haired teenager was inwardly delighted at his girlfriend's non troublesome action of staying where she was, and just the tiniest put off by her decision not to meet him halfway. Thinking up too many irrelevant possibilities for one simple act was kind of a hobby of his. Coolly, he came up to her closely, with just the older girl's one inch binder sandwiched in between them.

"Hey." He tiredly greeted her with zero enthusiasm. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hey," she replied plainly. Temari played with the black, circular necklace around Shikamaru's neck. It was of his family's symbol and very cool in her opinion. She glanced up at him, him being a few inches taller. He kissed her soundly before grabbing her books as a favor. She didn't care to object and let him take it off her hands. The blonde finally cracked a smile when her boyfriend smirked and commented, "Nice flannel babe."

The green and black button-up sleeve shirt clearly came from his closet, which she apparently raided when she was over at his house the weekend before. The article of clothing shielded Temari from the autumn wind, and while the black tank she was sporting within the flannel couldn't exactly hide her bosoms, not that that was what she was going for, it also looked very good against the tannish tones of her skin showing from the neck down. Not to mention, the masculine smell emitting from it was also a plus.

"Yeah. It's really comfy."

"It's also really cute on you." She raised an eyebrow before expressing normal gratitude.

"I can't wait until the last bell rings today."

"That's typical of you," she scoffed.

"Heh. I guess," he replied.

"I'm going back to the Sand."

"So we haven't done it in awhile. You wanna tonight?"

Their sentences were said at the same time, though they weren't missed. Not at all.

She grabbed her books back from him menacingly, not sparing him another glance. He wasn't going to let her get away so easily, however. The Nara picked up her items quickly, and held them up to his face. He tried teasing her.

"C'mon Temari." She didn't try to get her things back, instead choosing to glare at him. Ever since his growth spurt as a sophomore, his towering height was a little annoying when used against her.

"Give me those back, Shikamaru." Temari folded her arms in front of her chest.

He pursed his lips. She wasn't responding positively. _How troublesome._

_"_Hold up. What did you say about going to the Sand?" His heart rate began to speed up and gears started shifting. Suddenly he was thinking of ways to maintain a long-distance relationship. Among them was the idea of just plain breaking it off.

"I said I'm going back to the Sand, so sorry if I'm not available to fuck your brains out for a while, or maybe never. Ass," she yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were gonna say something like that Tem."

The blonde gave him a sharp kick to the knee. Automatically he lowered closer to her level, in pain, and granted her easy access to her books. Smiling victoriously, she stepped five feet away from her boyfriend when some teacher plastered a sticky note for a detention upon her binder. Undoubtedly, a result of her just-now violent action.

"Thanks a bunch, sweetie!" She growled. Temari felt like screaming. He always claimed her to be trouble, when it was his fault this time!

"No trouble at all hon," he just couldn't help himself. Obviously things just got worse.

"Fuck you bitch," his girlfriend spat. The pony-tailed boy's eyes' widened, then narrowed in laughter. He chuckled so hard that he gripped his stomach.

"Alright, alright," he replied, still in mid-laughter.

Temari knitted her eyebrows. "Forget this. Bye," she muttered. Shikamaru was going to burst at the seams at his pleasure of raising her temper.

He clutched her elbow. "No. Tell me why you're going back to the Sand. And I'm sorry for being insensitive," he murmured, finally calmed down.

The bell rung. "Nope. None of your business. And we're gonna be late," she said before taking off.

Shikamaru kept the thought of a long distance girlfriend every second of the day into his mind. Needless to say, it'd be a major drag.

Temari felt a little better about going to detention when she found him there later as well. It was his punishment for being a smart alec, he told her later while rolling his eyes. The blonde planned on torturing him while in there, but he brought her a bag of chestnuts, her favorite, so she swiped them, and simultaneously stuck her tongue in his mouth for a brief five seconds. Their kiss luckily escaped the sight of the pitiful teacher in charge of looking over misfits.

She also felt zero guilt when she answered his question from earlier that day, "I'm going back to the Sand...for Christmas break."

Her pony-tailed, whipped boyfriend cracked his knuckles, in annoyance or nonchalance; it was hard to tell. "Guess this means we can fuck each others' brains tonight, huh?"

"We can, if it helps you to know I'm not going anywhere." Temari winked.

Shikamaru laughed, "Heh. It will."

* * *

**A/N: since starting school again, im hating my AUs. I just really wanted to put something out there cause lately the archive of shikatema is kind of lacking. i also havent been reviewing as often as i like. I'm sorry for that. I usually review many stories, just been busy and no time and i cant put my thoughts into words anymore. im exhausted. **

**Did i make ya laugh? i hope this was enjoyable, please review, and be honest. no need to shield me from the horrors of constructive criticism C;**

**also, please check out my profile for a poll :D im gonna have up a -gasp- NON AU fic- soon i think. it may be AU actually, just the characters aren't in highschool.**

** and have you people read rock lee and ninja pals chp 15!? it's so self explanatory. Temari is hotness. Bout time people realize X)**


End file.
